Body Swap!
by novicestar
Summary: Why is Rukia in Ichigo's body? Why is Ichigo in Rukia's body? And why can't they rectify the situation? Find out inside! IchiRuki one-shot. A little late for Valentine's day...but still. Read and Review!


**Ahhh a cutesy-ish one-shot for valentines day! Sorry it's late! Review please!**

"OLD MAN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! WE DO NOT NEED OR WANT YOUR FREAKING CONDOMS!"

"Rukia?" Karin eyed the angry person stood before her.

"DO I LOOK LIKE THE FREAKING MIDGET?"

Yuzu's eyebrows met in the middle, before the two girls collapsed in fits of giggles.

"WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY?"

That outburst just caused the girls to laugh harder, Yuzu was actually bent double.

"Ichigo… I think we have a problem…"

Tears of laughter ran down Karin's face.

3 & 3

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" The petite raven haired shinigami paced the room, throwing a fist towards the wall.

"Does it look like it? Calm down Ichigo, we just need to figure out what happened," his counterpart responded, placing a thoughtful finger against rosy-pink lips.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"How the hell did this happen, Rukia?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Rukia retorted, lifting a foot to Ichigo's face, but stopping just before it made contact.

"How is it you're in my body, and I'm in yours?"

"Like hell if I know, all I know is I can't hit you!"

"Eh?"

"If I hit you, when you're in my body, it'll hurt when I get back in."

Ichigo threw Rukia's fist threw the wall. "Wow, you're pretty strong, midget."

Rukia, in Ichigo's body, stood up. "Who's the midget now, Strawberry?"

"Strawberry?" Ichigo smirked, which to Rukia looked somewhat twisted.

"It's too weird! I'm looking at you when you are me! What are we gonna do?"

"Can't we just get out of our bodies and swap?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course!" A big grin crossed the face of Ichigo – inhabited by Rukia. Ichigo shuddered. _That's why I don't smile._

After ten minutes of trying in vain to get out of their partners bodies, the pair gave up and collapsed onto Ichigo's bed, panting heavily.

"Now what?" Rukia asked, when her breath returned.

Ichigo was halfway through shrugged in response when he spotted a note addressed to him on the desk. In his dad's handwriting.

Ichigo stood up, and using Rukia's lithe fingers, tore open the envelope.

_Ichigo and Rukia_

_I guess you know now, you're in each other's bodies. As Rukia is aware, only compatible souls can fit into a body. There's only one way to undo this extremely complex kido spell that your daddy made up by himself called daddys-ultimate-getting-my-son-and-third-daughter-to-give-me-grandbabies-super-special-kido-spell-of-love – have fun figuring it out! You won't get out of the bodies until you meet the conditions of my special kido! _

_Lot of love_

_Daddy_

_P.S. you might end up needing those condoms –_

Ichigo screwed the page up before reading the P.S at the bottom of the page.

"Compatible souls?" he asked.

Rukia nodded Ichigo's head.

He plopped the body he inhabited next to his own. Rukia began to shake.

"What is the cure? Ichigo?" She was shaking.

"I don't know…" He wrapped Rukia's arm around his body to comfort her. It all seemed very odd. "Knowing the old man it'll be perverted." He sighed.

Tears came to the eyes of Ichigo's body. Rukia was crying. It was really messing with his mind seeing himself cry – even though he knew it was Rukia.

She brought her (Ichigo's) legs up to her (his) chest as silent tears fell from her (his) cheeks. As awkward as it was comforting himself, he forced himself to think of Rukia as he wrapped his (her) arms around him.

Jeez, this was getting confusing.

"Shh, Ru, it'll be okay. I promise."

It sounded weird to hear her voice comforting her with Ichigo's words, but they didn't lose the meaning. She embraced the man in her body.

"Compatible souls…" she whispered, thinking aloud.

"That's what he said," Ichigo sighed.

"Why are our souls compatible with the others body?"

"We're partners aren't we? We've shared reiatsu as well." Ichigo mused.

"That still wouldn't make us compatible with the others body. As far as I'm aware this phenomenon only happens rarely…but even still…it wouldn't apply to us…"

"Why?" Ichigo asked, determined to try anything.

"Well, it only affects those so in tune with another being, where the two have complete trust and faith in the other…" Rukia trailed.

"Are you saying you don't trust me Rukia? I trust you implicitly. It feels like we're in tune with each other – we can fight a hollow without speaking, we know what the other is thinking – "

"And they are completely and utterly in love with each other. Soul mates. Compatible souls."

Rukia's statement hung in the air for a moment or two.

"You don't love me?" Ichigo asked.

"Why is this dependant on me, idi – wait. What are you saying Ichigo?"

Ichigo hung his head.

"If this phenomenon has affected us, then we must fit the criteria?" he asked.

Rukia, with wide brown eyes, nodded.

"I guess."

The head which was under Ichigo's command tilted upwards, eyes shining. Rukia smiled, able to see Ichigo's face beyond her purple orbs that were looking up at her. They didn't need words.

"So how do we get out of this situation?"

Rukia ignored the question. "I love you Ichigo. I know you knew that already though."

Ichigo nodded. "I know midget. I guess I've always known. The same as you've always known that I reciprocate those feelings. I love you, Rukia."

Rukia and Ichigo leant forward, pressing their lips together softly, working in perfect harmony. When they finally pulled away from each other, they felt as if they were being pulled from their bodies. When their gaze met again, Ichigo was once more in his body and Rukia in hers.

"Now," the orange smirked, "Let's do that properly. It feels weird kissing someone who looks exactly the same as you. I want to kiss you, Rukia Kuchiki. I want to make you mine in every way, just so I get to look at your eyes every day."

Rukia could only agree.


End file.
